


It Started With a Kiss...

by Casey_K



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is cruising to get laid. Little did he know his sexy kiss with a stranger would bring him exactly what he really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another 'how it could have happened' starter. Likely to be the first of a longer series of chapters to help curb my complete obsession with these guys. 
> 
> NB: Don't own them - just playing. Not-for-profit. 
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> Had to change the rating because of Chapter two :P

The music thumped giving Danny a headache, and making him wonder why he thought this had been a good idea. Sure, he was horny, but there had to be an easier way to get laid at his age than frequenting the equivalent of the local meat market. He swirled the beer in his hand and sighed. He was too old for this. He felt too old for everything at the moment. 

It was all McGarret's fault. If he wasn't so damn sexy...so damned touchy feely with his brotherly comrade stroking and patting, Danny might make it through the week without feeling as though his cock could drill through concrete.

A warm arm slipped around his waist and he sighed. Another guy, probably as hot and freaking gorgeous as the last, but he still wouldn't be enough because he still wouldn't be Steve. 

Danny turned to smile at his suitor. _Oh,_ he raised an eyebrow and gave his new guy the once over, _very nice indeed._ May be this could work after all. He grinned and received a killer smile in return. This could definitely work. 

“You look like you've had a hard week.”

The deep sultry tones of Danny’s new friend pinged all the right places in his body. “You have no idea, my friend.” He held out his hand in introduction. “Danny.”

The guy took his hand but didn’t shake it. He held it firmly, for a good minute, letting his intentions bleed though the unusually soft skin. “Steve.” He smiled. 

With that one word, what should have been the beginning of a beautiful moment crashed and burned. Danny's shoulders slumped, the guys smile faltered. 

Danny took a deep laboured breath. “You are gorgeous, and I am truly flattered, but I am here because of a Steve, and leaving with a different one is not going to right the wrongs in my world.”

Other-Steve leaned into Danny’s ear. “Once you get me home, you can call me anything you want.”

Danny shivered with anticipation. “Tempting, very tempting, but the spell is already broken and I can only cope with one Steve in my life right now. Sorry.” Danny reached up to kiss Other-Steve’s cheek, saw the disappointment in his eyes and kicked himself for not being able to let go and get laid already. Who really gave a fuck what the guy’s name was? And yet Danny didn’t have it in him to push past the McGarrett shaped bullet in his balls and take Other-Steve home. 

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you?”

“I so wish there was a way you could, but I think I’m gonna call it a night and head home.” 

“He’s either one hell I of a lucky guy or a total bastard for leaving you out here alone.” 

Danny looked up at Other-Steve, still holding his hand. “He is unrequited.” 

“Gotcha.” They shared a sad smile before Other-Steve leaned in to place a tender kiss on Danny's affection starved lips. He lingered, the promise of so much more hanging in the air and Danny found himself following as Other-Steve pulled away. He deepened the kiss with the hint of tongue, moved his body to accommodate Other-Steve slipping between his open thighs as he rested back against the bar. _So good._ So much of what he needed, and yet… 

As the kiss ended, they both smiled. 

“And you couldn’t have called yourself anything else?” Danny grumbled, pulling a chuckle from his companion. 

“I’ll tell you what,” Other-Steve pulled a business card out of his wallet and slipped it into Danny’s trouser pocket, “when you’re up for replacing unrequited love for something with substance, you give me a call.”

“I will definitely do that.”

“Don’t leave it too long, and remember, at least when you call his name as you come, I won’t be offended.”

Danny watched Other-Steve walk away, the spicy overtones of his aftershave lingering in the air, and he wanted to kick himself. Wanted to go after the guy and introduce himself all over again, hoped he’d take the hint and say his name was Harry, or Ben, anything but bloody Steve. Danny turned back to the bar and downed the last of his beer. No point staying if he wasn’t going to follow through. He slipped off the stool and headed into the crowd with a general direction for the door, still mentally berating himself for being such an idiot. 

He got four deep through the buzz of bodies when he came across an obstacle. A tall, lean, mountain of … _fuck,_ Steve! McGarrett stood with his feet apart and his arms folded across his chest. He looked none too pleased. Danny glanced around, then back to the unmistakable frown of his partner. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Have we caught a case? How did you know where to find me?”

Steve scowled. Danny was sure Steve directed a caveman grunt at him, but he couldn’t hear it properly over the music. 

“What?” He cupped his hand to his ear as though that would help, reaching for his phone at the same time to see whether he’d missed a call. Before he knew what was happening Super-Ninja-SEAL had a grip on his arm and was hightailing him out of the club. When they made it to the side alley, Steve dropped his hold and turned on Danny. 

“What the hell, McGarrett?” Danny blustered before Steve could start. “I checked a jacket. I needed to go out the front door, not be dragged off like some naughty school kid by his Neanderthal father.”

Steve’s scowl faltered. “A jacket? We’re in Hawaii. You remember that you live in Hawaii now, Danny. Who the hell takes a jacket to a nightclub?”

“I do. I happen to like looking nice when I go for an evening of—“

The intimidation ratcheted up a notch and Steve loomed over him. “Yes, an evening of _what_ exactly, do tell me? And I hardly think _that_ requires a jacket either. Especially not in Hawaii, and not when 90% of the other men in the club are wearing less material than my t-shirt alone.”

Danny bristled. Who the fuck did McGarrett think he was anyway? “It’s none of your damned business what I was having an evening of.” He poked Steve in the chest hard enough to leave a bruise, but Steve didn’t even flinch. “And maybe I like to dress nice regardless of where I am, or why I’m there.” He turned back towards the club but Steve grabbed his arm. He spun on his heels and poked Steve hard in the chest again, trying not to think of the marks Steve would have in the morning at his hand. “And maybe I like the fact the guys here don’t tend to wear very much. Maybe that’s why I’m here in the first place.” Steve grabbed Danny’s pokey hand. “You need to let go before I drop you on your ass.”

Steve’s eyebrow hitched in that annoying way it did when he thought Danny was talking nonsense. “You’ve tried that before. Do you really want to go back there?”

Danny snatched his hand away and huffed. His brain was still fuzzy from one too many beers and the humid air wasn’t helping his brain process what was happening. Why was McGarrett even there? Danny couldn’t remember. Had he conjured him out of thin air because he’d been fantasising so much? It was all too much to take in. Danny headed back to the side door of the club. Before he made it to the step, McGarrett spun him around and pinned him against the wall. 

“Fuck, McGarrett, what do you think you’re doing?” Steve crowded in close. He smelled of beer and musky fresh sweat. Danny swallowed hard, willing his body not to respond to the close proximity and that damned aftershave that haunted his dreams.

“Who was he?”

“What?” Danny flushed. Being pinned against the wall by Steve had played an active role in so many of his fantasies, but this was all wrong. Danny could sense Steve seething with anger, but it wasn’t anger at Danny, and it just confused him even more. 

“What are you doing here, Danny?”

“I asked you the same thing.”

“Just answer the damned question.”

The push to the sternum Steve gave him was the last straw. The door Danny had been holding closed for so long burst open. “It’s a _gay_ club, Steven! I’m here to find a little male company, some hot flesh to rub up against on a lonely night. Why the fuck else would I be here? And since when do _you_ care?”

“Oh, so you’re gay now? What was Rachel, your beard?”

Danny grabbed a fistful of Steve’s shirt. “Don’t you _ever, ever_ talk about Rachel like that again or we are done for good. Do you understand me?” Steve dropped his gaze and had the courtesy to look sheepish. “Not that it’s any of your goddam business, but Rachel was…is…ugh, it’s so fucked up.” He slumped against Steve’s shoulder and tried not to breathe him in, tried not to show how comfortable he was pinned by Steve’s weight, the warmth of that hard, lean body seeping through his shirt and into his bones. Into his heart. Threatening to take over and make him ask for things he couldn’t have. It took a while to realise he wasn’t being pushed away, or just tolerated. He was being held. Gently, Tenderly. Steve’s hand was smoothing over Danny’s upper arm, his head leaned against Danny’s, and Danny wanted to cry. It was just too much. Too much of a torment and he was so god dammed tired of all the dancing around. He sighed, refusing to dwell on the impossible, and pushed away. “I need to get my jacket. I want to go home.”

Steve let him pull away but kept a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, Danny.”

“What?” Danny found himself confused again. By the change in Steve’s tone, by the hurt in his partners voice. 

“For busting up your arrangements. I’m guessing he won’t have waited this long.”

“ _Who_ are you talking about?” Danny gestured to the sky. He felt as though he’d missed a whole chapter of the evening’s events and someone really needed to clue him in on what was going on. 

“The guy you were kissing at the bar. You were leaving to meet him. Was it back to your place or his?” Steve shook his head, and let out a choked snort. “All the times I’ve been to your place, sat on your pullout. I had no idea you’d have been using it for entertaining.”

Anger fizzed through Danny’s body. “ _Entertaining?_ So, what? I’m supposed to stay celibate now am I? I didn’t realise I needed your permission to _entertain_ in my own bed!”

Steve backed away a little. “I didn’t mean it like that. Why are you so mad? I’m trying to apologise.”

“For what? Not letting me pick up my fucking jacket on the way home?”

Steve pulled his aneurysm face and Danny wanted to punch him for cheating. “For interrupting your plans to get laid.”

“I was on my way _home. Alone._ Like the film. How many more times?”

“I thought…” They both stared at each other and Danny’s anger started to bleed into the night air, helped a great deal by a few too many beers and the close proximity of a set of sad, puppy dog eyes pleading with him for lenience. It was not fair on so many levels.

“What are you doing here anyway, and why were you spying on me?”

“Why do you think I’m here, Danny?”

And back to the games. “Do you know what? I don’t even care. Good night, Steven.” Danny turned yet again. 

“I’m gay, Danny.” Danny paused in his stride. He didn’t look at Steve. He couldn’t. “I was here for the same reason as you. Well, maybe not exactly the same reason.” Danny chanced a glance at Steve and was mesmerised by the need in his eyes. Eyes that were looking right at Danny as though he was the best thing Steve had ever seen. “I was looking for some guy to take my mind off you, or the lack of you, and then there you were, sat at the bar looking miserable.” Steve faltered. Changed his footing. Huffed as he looked back at Danny with big, sad eyes. “Before I could get to you, some guy has his tongue down your throat, hands you a card, and then you’re leaving to meet him. It was all I could do not to rip his head off.” Steve put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed. Paced a little, then stopped in front of Danny and swiftly aborted a reflex to reach out and touch. “I couldn’t let you go without seeing me, hoping you’d change your mind and come home with me instead, I know it’s stupid. If it was me you wanted you’d have said something by now. Right?”

Danny blinked a few times. He backtracked trying to tease out the information he’d been given. Probably the most information Steve had ever given him in one sitting. Danny guessed he’d had more than a few beers too. 

“Too much?” Steve asked. He rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I… But… I’m…” Danny shook his head. Trust McGarrett to throw him through a loop when his brain was on a go-slow. “Jacket,” Danny said, pointing to the door. “You stay right there, got it?”

A slow grin crept over Steve’s face and Danny’s heart fluttered. “Right here.”

***

Danny paused a few times on his way through the club to get his jacket. He had to be imagining it. It was all some elaborate hoax his sex-starved body had created to get him home. McGarrett wasn’t really waiting outside for him, hadn’t been here looking for his very own Danny replacement. That would be too stupid, even for them, surely? Pining away for each other but too afraid to say anything, using casual hook ups to try to get through the worst of it?  
Danny retrieved his jacket, the only one hung in the underused closet, much to the amusement of the guy on the desk. As he turned to leave, he came face to face with Other-Steve. 

“I guess you found a friend with a different name. He was…stunning. I am totally jealous.”

Danny had to flick back through the conversation they’d had to get the context of the comment. “Ah, he is he of the unrequited lust.” Danny couldn’t help grinning like an idiot. “Turns out it wasn’t as unrequited as I’d originally thought.”

“Then I wish you both a truly orgasmic evening. I guess I won’t be getting that call anytime soon.”

The genuine disappoint in Other-Steve’s voice tugged at Danny’s heartstrings. Why couldn’t he have met the guy on a different night, preferably before he’d met and fallen hard for McGarrett. “Never say never.” Danny kissed Other-Steve’s cheek. “For all I know he’s after a one-time hook-up just to pander to me.”

“And if he is?”

“Then you will be my very next thought. And besides, who’s exclusive from a first kiss?”

“For you, I would be.” Other-Steve hugged him tight, and Danny felt a pang of regret before pulling away and heading back to the original model Steve, still waiting for him in the alley. 

***  
“Thought you’d changed your mind,” Steve grumbled, as Danny walked towards him. 

“I didn’t realise I’d made it up in the first place. I was just getting my jacket so I wouldn’t get caught up shouting at you and forget it before I stormed off.” Danny chuckled as Steve’s jaw dropped. “Oh, relax. I’m messing with you.”

And that was how it happened. In the next moment Danny found himself pinned against the wall again, this time with Steve’s hand firmly against his chest and Steve’s very talented tongue exploring parts of Danny’s mouth he hadn’t realised were hot-wired to his dick. Their first kiss. And it was everything and more than Danny had thought it would be. Possibly on account of the fact Steve’s other hand had already found its way into Danny’s pants and was doing a clever stroke and twist thing that had Danny growling somewhere from deep in his belly. 

Steve pulled away as quickly as he’d dived in. His eyes flashed in the low light and Danny felt his knees go just a little weak at the sight. The dark need, the hunger spilling out unhindered, and it was all for him. “Need to get you home.” Steve mumbled. “Now.”


	2. Happy Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if this should be chapters or series. Figured I go at least with this lil addition as a chapter.

It was a long, lazy, feline stretch in unfamiliar sheets that smelled of sleep and sex, and Steve. It made Danny smile. His body ached in all the best ways. Of course Super-Ninja-SEAL would be crazy athletic in bed, how could he not be? Creative too. So many ways to get wound up and whimpery without actually getting inside and fucking hard. He hummed contentedly and curled into the bed, not quite ready to open his eyes. And that’s when he realised he was alone. Worry spiked in his stomach and his eyes snapped open. _Shit._ What if Steve regretted it? What if he was waiting for Danny to vacate his bed so they could have that awkward conversation…the one where nothing changes and they go back to ignoring the need? 

A quick glance around located Steve just outside the window. _Fucking shit._ He sprawled naked in a chair staring out to sea with a troubled look heavy on his face. Danny bit back the disappointment. He’d given everything last night…well, everything but _that_ …would have given that too if Steve had gone there or offered himself up and yet… it hadn’t been enough. He should have known he couldn’t satisfy someone like Steve. Danny was all strokes and cuddles and long lazy sessions with tongue and whiskers scrapping over skin, and Steve was pure adrenaline. When he looked up at Steve again, he met a concerned look that slowly morphed into a goofy, cat-got-the-cream grin, and he relaxed a fraction. 

Steve moved slowly, tentatively towards him, like he didn’t want to spook a frightened animal. “Morning, sleepyhead. That’s some serious bedhead going on there, Danno.”

Danny ran a hand over his hair, raking his fingers through it to tame it as best he could. “Sleepyhead would refer to someone who had over slept, or slept in later than the rest of the normal world, Steven. It does not apply to me because it is still stupid o’clock early,” Danny took a deep breath, “and you’re naked.” The end of the bed dipped as Steve started to crawl over Danny’s body until they were face to face and all he could see, or feel was Steve. “Why are you naked?”

Steve pulled the sheet to one side and in a strange half-press up move reminded Danny he was very naked too. “All the better to tease you with, my dear.” Steve leaned in, but before their lips met he pulled away leaving Danny hanging. “Unless…” Steve grinned. “You’d rather we just get up and at the day?”

“Get here, right this second, you great goof.”

Lazy morning kisses were Danny’s absolute favourite thing. After a few minutes of light gasps and tender touches, Danny decided he’d have to change that definition to ‘lazy morning kisses _with Steve_ ’ were Danny’s favourite thing. “Not freaking out yet?” Steve asked, a hint of something hiding in the edges of his voice. 

“Not one bit, you?”

Steve shook his head, mushing their lips into odd shapes. 

“So what was with the face this morning?”

“Face? I haven’t had a face.”

The edge in Steve’s voice took on more definition and Danny knew, just knew there was something. Of course there would be. Life didn’t get this good without stopping to throw shit at you. The previous night, and early morning caught up with Danny and he realised he was sitting on the desperate need to empty a very full bladder. He slapped at Steve’s shoulder. “Off.”

Steve jumped back, the sting of hurt on his face. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, idiot. A man has to pee in the morning, and brush.” Danny jumped out of bed. “If there’s no spare I’m using yours. Just so you know,” he called back over his shoulder. He paused in the hall and then poked his head back around the door to see Steve slumped over, his face planted on the bed, his fist pummelling the mattress. “Hold on to that energy, babe.” Steve shot a glance at Danny, his cheeks reddening. “You are so going to need it when I get back.” 

 

Freshly washed and relieved, Danny headed back to the bedroom to find Steve stretched out on the bed palming his semi-hard cock. He couldn’t stop the groan that slipped out and Steve smirked. “I guess I don’t have to ask if you like what you see?”

“You really are a piece or work, you know that Steven?” Danny climbed on to the bed and sat astride Steve’s thighs butting their cocks together. It was weird how natural it felt to be naked with Steve. They’d passed in the showers at work a few times and that had been awkward, but this was different. This felt right. “And a tease,” he added as he pulled on Steve’s cock, eliciting a wild and beautiful sound from somewhere deep in Steve’s throat. “A definite cock tease.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, Danno. I was just getting ready for you.” Steve bucked up to meet Danny’s body pressing down.

“Trying to avoid a conversation more like.” Danny nipped at Steve’s jawline. “Now, as much as I’d like to get on with the ravaging I had planned for this beautiful Saturday morning, I think it may be in our best interests to unpick that tone of yours.”

“What tone? I don’t have a tone, and I don’t have a face. You’re the one who gets a tone with all those words of yours.” Steve captured Danny’s lips, effectively silencing any protests. Skin, slick and hot, flesh hard and needy, and so close but not enough friction, not enough pressure to really hit that spot, but riding the edge was so good, the almost but not nearly enough and Danny was losing himself to the sensation, hands roaming, feeling their way, teeth nipping, sucking on Steve’s shoulder. God, he wanted so badly…wanted to ram Steve’s cock up his ass and ride it till they both blew but it was too soon, too much to say before then. Danny had never been easy, wasn’t going to break that rule, not even for Steve in the cold light of morning, or the very hot, sizzling light in this instance. Don’t give it all away. Make him work for it…show you he wants it. 

Steve reached between them to add a little extra pressure, taking both of their cocks in his hand, and god, Danny thought he’d died and gone to heaven it felt _that_ good, and then he was coming, glorious and hot, streaking Steve’s hand and both their bellies. He kept moving to help Steve over the edge, couldn’t even groan as Steve bit down hard on his shoulder as he came, and then slumped over Steve’s heaving chest as they both sucked in air.  
“Fuck, Danny…” Steve snorted. “You’re gonna be the death of me. That was…” 

Danny slipped off Steve’s body, leaving one arm trailed across his chest. “It was,” he added, his voice shaky. He tweaked Steve’s nipple, and Steve growled. The next thing Danny knew, he was wrapped up in a devouring kiss with Steve invading his mouth and fuck, he never thought it possible but his cock actually jerked as though it could be persuaded for another round already. Steve pulled back in surprise. “Not a hope in hell from my end, Danno. You’re going to have to give me an hour. And some fluids. And maybe feed me.”

Danny chuckled and hugged for all he was worth. He didn’t want to think about details. He didn’t want the conversation that would make him have to end this. For the first time in his life, he wanted to bask in the happy glow and deal with the fallout later. 

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

Rain in Hawaii wasn’t real rain. Danny had come to the conclusion that unlike in normal parts of the world where clouds released tiny droplets of moisture in a steady rhythm, clouds over Hawaii had an open/close switch. When some sprite or weather diva flicked the switch, the cloud just emptied its contents in one big slosh. Much like upending a bucket. Once it was empty, the cloud would scud away leaving blue skies, and drenched individuals, whilst it refilled the bucket in some other part of the world. Danny was currently one of those drenched individuals. And Steve was laughing. Steve was laughing so hard Danny might just have to punch him. 

“Danno, I…” More laughter. “We…oh, wow. You’re just so…wet.”

“You went there, really?” Danny attempted to smooth his hair off his face but his shirt was sticking to him preventing full movement in his arms and shoulders and it was just a little bit cold and a lot uncomfortable. “Stating the obvious is not attractive, Steven. Not even for you.”

Steve’s jaw dropped just enough for Danny to realise his mistake. The half dozen cops from HPD—two of which were nice and dry like Steve, and the rest of which resembled Danny’s just stepped out of the shower look—didn’t even acknowledge the slip. Just carried on, arresting perps and gathering evidence as though Danny declaring Steve attractive in a loud, irritated voice was completely normal. After establishing the world was indeed still intact after yet another monumental faux pas—they were becoming far too regular these days—Danny took a deep breath. It’d been a long case. He was tired, wet, and given the mischievous twinkle in Steve’s eye due to Danny’s unexpected entry into the Mr Wet-T-Shirt contest, horny. 

Steve had been having that effect on Danny for longer than he’d ever care to admit, but in the three weeks—it was nearer four—since they’d actually gotten their act together, Danny was finding it harder (the pun was so not funny it hurt) not to respond naturally to his need to touch, stroke, and generally get handsy with his new squeeze. Steve didn’t stop him. Hell, Steve encouraged it with his deep, dark looks, tracking Danny as he passed, almost transmitting on loudspeaker the filthy thoughts he was having. Oh, yes, Danny knew about those because Steve would tell him, in great detail, complete with practical examples, once they were alone. 

It wasn’t really a regular thing they had going. Work had been so crazy they barely had time to sleep let alone think about quality time. Their routine hadn’t changed much, they still had a few beers occasionally after work, it’s just that now it ended with heavy petting and getting each other off. Steve still grilled on the weekend for the team, and Danny was still the last to leave, they just rounded it up with heavy petting and getting each other off. Possibly, the one thing that was different was that whereas Danny would have occasionally crashed on Steve’s couch, now he always went home. That suited Danny. Which of course meant it really didn’t but he was avoiding the inevitable discussion that would lead to him having to call time on what was becoming a very meaningful and important part of Danny’s life. With the latest case wrapped, and more disposable time—more time that Danny would notice Steve wasn’t spending with him—Danny was going to have to man up and take the conversation. 

Danny shivered. The thought alone made his heart hurt. So when Steve wrapped him in a blanket and started to rub him dry, Danny let himself be coddled, and even rested his head on Steve’s chest. Just for a moment. Just in case it was the last time.

“Come on, Danno,” Steve’s voice was warm and comforting, “I’m taking you home.”

“And the shed load of paperwork, Steven?” Danny mumbled into Steve’s warm, dry chest. It was making him kind of sleepy being so close. “You have a magic paperwork nymph I don’t know about stashed away in your office drawer? And if you do why am I only just hearing about it?”

Steve rubbed Danny’s back harder. Rested his chin against the side of Danny’s head. “I’m getting you home and out of those wet clothes. No argument.”

“Not arguing, no, not me.”

Steve chuckled and manoeuvred Danny towards the Camaro, dishing out instructions as he went before closing the car door and enveloping them in silence. A full body shudder arced through Danny’s body and his teeth chattered, which was stupid because it was ninety degrees.

“You’re lips are blue,” Steve said, slightly alarmed. “Come here.” He reached over and pulled Danny into a deep, scorching kiss. In the car. Surrounded by HPD. And Danny didn’t care one bit. Went willing into the abyss. 

This was crazy. They were crazy. Who did they really think they were kidding other than themselves? But even that didn’t get Danny off the hook, no sir-ee. _The_ conversation—the one about what the fuck they actually thought they were doing, and where if anywhere this whatever-it-was was going—was still pending. And the longer he held off, the bigger it would be and the harder he’d hit the ground when Steve pulled the rug from under his feet. When Steve finally started the engine and pulled away, Danny knew he should say something about the insanity of making out in front of HPD, but instead he stared in awe at Steve’s goofy, lopsided grin. He was so totally screwed. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Steve had Danny naked and in a warm shower. He let his head fall against the tiles and sighed. What the hell was he going to do? Other than Steve’s Neanderthal show of strength dragging Danny out of the club that first night, he’d made no comments or overtures, no hints or suggestions as to what he wanted or thought was going on. They’d covered a lot of ground, sexually speaking, were comfortable naked and with small intimacies, but they hadn’t actually fucked in the very technical sense of penetrative intercourse and Danny wasn’t really sure why. Perhaps Steve just didn’t do it, not all guys did. But given Steve’s penchant for squeezing and kneading Danny’s ass, and his frequent explorations between Danny’s ass cheeks—though only to skirt teasingly over Danny’s hole, and not to actually press in, even with a finger—Danny figured Steve did do it, had done it before, so for some reason was choosing not to do it with him. And Danny had found he couldn’t ask him why, couldn’t raise the question about that any more than he could ask Steve whether this was something more than releasing tension after work. 

Danny startled as Steve pulled back the curtain and climbed into the shower behind him. “Are you warming up?” He slipped his arms around Danny’s waist and nuzzled Danny’s neck. 

Danny groaned and reached out for the wall in front of him. “You could say that.”

Steve kissed over his shoulders, back up his neck. His hands wandered over Danny’s hipbones and stroked his hardening cock. “Ah, Danny, Danny, Danny,” Steve mumbled against his skin. “You are so…” Steve growled, low in his throat. “You have no idea what you do to me.” Steve’s erection rode Danny’s ass crack, slipped between his cheeks on its upward journey and Danny jumped forward, almost losing his footing. “Hey, hey, hey,” Steve crooned next to his ear, making firm strokes over his sides to calm him. “It’s okay, Danno. I’d never…” Danny wanted to ask why, wanted to demand why his ass wasn’t good enough for Steve’s cock but the words stuck in his throat. “Let’s get you dry and take this to bed, yeah?”

Danny twisted in Steve’s arms and reached up to kiss him. If he couldn’t say it, perhaps he could show Steve instead. “I like that idea. I like that idea a whole lot.” Danny felt Steve’s smile against his neck and felt the words Steve wanted to say but couldn’t. After the way they’d gotten together in the first place, Danny thought they should be over the miscommunication thing, but it looked as though it was alive and well. 

Steve turned off the water and dried them both with a soft fluffy towel, which was a surprisingly arousing experience. Danny’s cock was fit to blow by the time Steve pulled him gently to the bedroom, climbed onto the bed and suctioned his lips over it. “Wait,” Danny whimpered. “No, I won’t last if you do that.” He pushed Steve back and crawled over him. “I want to take this slow…please.”

The light in Steve’s eyes, the smile, gave Danny the confidence to keep going. He kissed and caressed over Steve’s hips and thighs, ghosted lips over his cock and balls and on up across his chest, stopping to lick and suck over each nipple and on to Steve’s neck where he nibbled and tongued. Their cocks slid together, just enough to tease, no real pressure to go anywhere, and Danny carried on his assault with tongue, lips, and gentle fingertips.

Steve squirmed and writhed, bucked up against him, dug his fingers into Danny’s back and gave out the most delicious sounds. “Danno, jeez, I need…”

“What?” Danny whispered against Steve’s skin. “Tell me what you want, Steve.” Danny ground his hips down against Steve’s, revelling in the feel of their cocks butting together. “What do you want from me?”

“Everything.” Steve whimpered, grasped at Danny’s hips, buried his head in the crook of Danny’s neck. “I want it all, Danny.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap from last chapter...
> 
> “Everything.” Steve whimpered, grasped at Danny’s hips, buried his head in the crook of Danny’s neck. “I want it all, Danny.”

The words seeped into Danny’s frazzled brain but instead of spurring him on to the finish, his rhythm faltered. 

“Don’t stop…”

But Danny ground to a halt. His brain buzzing. _Everything._ What did that mean? To Danny, it meant a real relationship. Dates with trips out, and Sunday afternoon tea. Holding hands on the beach and cuddling on the sofa. But Steve? To him ‘everything’ could just mean he wanted in Danny’s ass and then to forget about it until the next time he had a hard-on that couldn’t be used up elsewhere.

“Don’t leave me hanging,” Steve grumbled. “I thought you wanted this.” Danny saw the hurt flash in his eyes. “I thought you wanted me, Danny, not just some random afternoon fuck.” Steve threw an arm over his face to hide…well, Danny didn’t know what because he was hiding it. Danny pulled at Steve’s arm but he closed his eyes and turned away. And there it was. Steve laid out and broken at Danny’s hand. _Fuck._

Danny grabbed Steve’s chin and turned him back. “Open your eyes, damn it.” Steve ignored him, a shaky breath rattling through his chest. “I swear McGarrett, I will pry your eyelids open with my fingernails. Don’t you dare retreat on me.”

Steve’s eyes snapped open and the look verged on hostile for all of a few seconds before they came over glassy. 

“You are _not,_ and never will be, just a random afternoon fuck. Do you hear me?”

“Then what? I say I want everything and you freeze on me. What am I supposed to think?”

Danny smoothed his hand along Steve’s jaw and over his neck and shoulder. “It…you took me off guard. I didn’t know what everything meant.”

Steve raised his head off the pillow, thought better of whatever it was he’d been about to do, and let it drop again. “You didn’t… only you would get hung up on the meaning of a word during sex. I swear you’ll give me a heart attack with all your flip-flopping around.” In a sleek ninja move, Steve tossed them over and pinned Danny’s hands against the bed. “When I say everything, I mean all of it, all of you. Just us. No fucking strangers on nights we don’t see each other. I mean the real deal.”

“You fuck strangers on the nights you’re not with me?”

Steve dropped his head against Danny’s shoulder and growled. “No, Danny, I don’t and that’s the point.” His eyes were a little wild when he finally looked back at Danny. “I don’t want you doing that because I’m not. I want to know you’re mine, and mine alone.”

“What makes you think I’m not already just yours?”

“Back-up Steve, for starters.”

 _Back-up, what?_ It took Danny a moment to catch up. _Oh, Other-Steve from the club, surely he doesn’t think…_ “Not fair,” Danny complained. “It was one kiss, and it was the night we first…before I even knew you wanted…” Danny caught Steve’s relieved smile and head-butted him in the chest. “Not funny.” The weight of Steve pinning him down, the inability to lower his arms, reach around to hug Steve, or poke him, was turning Danny on more than he wanted to admit. He bucked up against Steve’s ass and Steve groaned as Danny’s cock nudged against his hole. The look on Steve’s face as he threw his head back and rocked against Danny’s hip. “I want you,” Danny spluttered. 

Steve’s eyes snapped to his, pupils blown wide, expression needy. “Want what, Danny?” His voice was low and rough. 

“I wanna fuck you. Wanna get inside you.” Steve fell on Danny’s mouth, devoured his words, stoked his need. “Fuck,” Danny gasped as Steve let him up for air. Danny’s hands cupped Steve’s ass, as Steve reached into the drawer of the bedside table and came back with lube. “Want you inside me, too,” Danny mumbled. Now the barrier had been broken down, Danny couldn’t stop the words. “Want it all, Steve, want you, want us.”

Steve slicked up Danny’s cock. Pressed his own lubed fingers into his hole and rocked onto them. He leaned over, lips next to Danny’s ear. “I’m clean, Danny, tested regularly. Haven’t been fucked in a long time. Don’t want to use a condom, but I have some, if you want to.” 

“How long?” Steve pulled back, looked puzzled. “Since anyone fucked you.”

Steve smiled shyly, squirmed a little. “First boyfriend, back in High School, only him. You?”

Wow, that was unexpected. “Never been fucked before. Few fingers, no…” Danny didn’t want to get into how many guys they’d each topped over the years. Danny’s was an embarrassingly small number, as in one more than none, and it hadn’t gone well. Steve was staring at him, eyes wide, and a bright smile on his face. 

“God, that’s so fucking hot.” Danny let out an umph, as Steve dived back over his chest and kissed him deeply, frantically, was still catching his breath when tight heat engulfed his cock and… _fuck, fuck, fuck…_ Danny gripped Steve’s thigh, knew he’d leave a mark but couldn’t care less. It was all too much, unprepared, and then Steve bottomed out, rested against Danny’s hips and smiled a half sweet, half sexy smile and a laugh broke out of Danny’s chest. 

“I can’t believe how fucking stupid we are.” He groaned as Steve moved a fraction, settling around his cock, adjusting to it. 

“Because we didn’t do this before?”

“Yeah, and the fact I thought you didn’t want me.”

“Didn’t…that is fucking stupid.” Steve pressed his hands flat on Danny’s chest and they both groaned as he rocked his hips. “The world in which I wouldn’t want you doesn’t exist, Danno.” He moved again, easing up off Danny’s cock and sliding back down. “Fuck, you feel amazing inside me.”

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Nah, I've been prepping myself, getting ready to take you. Hoped you'd want to soon."

"You've been wanting my cock inside you?"

"I want you're cock everywhere, all the time, Danny."

“I could get used to that filthy mouth of yours, Steven.”

Steve smiled, a slow, sexy smile. “Yeah, you like it when I talk dirty for you, huh?”

“I like it when you talk, period.” Danny thrust his hips up to meet Steve’s downward decent. “I like it when you move, too.”

Steve nodded, increased the pace. “I like it when I move.” He threw his head back and started riding Danny in earnest, and the sounds, oh, god the sounds alone were enough to make Danny shoot for the stars, but the way Steve’s ass gripped his shaft and squeezed and pulled in just the right measure. He forced his eyes open, forced himself to watch as Steve, hard body slick with sweat, let himself go to the moment. He rocked faster and harder and Danny couldn’t take his eyes off him, so free and magnificent as he fucked himself on Danny’s cock, his cries spiralling higher until he looked down at his cock, almost in disbelief and without so much as a single touch shot over Danny’s belly with Danny’s name on his lips. Danny cried out at the extra pressure as Steve’s muscles clamped down around his cock and he was coming hard deep in Steve’s body, everything suddenly slick and wet and fuck… 

Steve kissed over Danny’s face and neck as Danny sucked in breath. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s body and pulled him close, let his spent cock slip from Steve’s body and they arranged themselves in a tangle of limbs. “Just us,” Steve whispered in Danny’s ear, sounding sleepy, and settling in for a nap. 

Danny squeezed him tight, yawned against his shoulder. “I love you, too, babe. I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were several directions this chapter could have gone. I decided to go with extra fluff. Couldn't help myself.

“What do you mean we’re not going to work?” Danny blinked, and pulled himself up to lean back against the headboard of Steve’s bed, not sure his eyes or his ears were working properly. The sun was already shedding an ethereal glow through the billowy curtains at the window highlighting Steve as he lounged against the doorframe in all his naked glory, his cock at half-mast, and his arms crossed against his chest. Danny swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his length thicken.

“I’ve given everyone the day off.” Steve announced. “We’re between cases. Our reports from yesterday can wait another day or two since HPD took over most of it, and besides, I want to keep you in bed. It’s one of the perks of being the team leader.” Steve glided forward and straddled Danny’s lap. The smell of Steve’s skin was intoxicating—the sun, sleep and sex—Danny breathed deep, taking his fill and sighing contentedly. “Besides,” Steve leaned in close to Danny’s ear, “I want you to fuck me again,” he kissed over Danny’s cheek, “and again,” on over his chin, “and again.” He finally ended up pressing a kiss to Danny’s open lips. 

“I can do that,” Danny spluttered, wanting to pull Steve close and push him back so he could take him all in in equal measure. 

“Good.” Steve bounced, all excited and kind of scary for six thirty in the morning. “And I’m gonna fuck you too. I’ll be gentle. I know how to prep. I won’t hurt you.”

“I’m not worried you will.” Danny was more concerned by how many times that would mean he’d need to get it up in a day. He wasn’t exactly a teenager any more.

“That’s settled then. But me first. I want to see if I’ll come just from you fucking me again. That was so intense.” 

Danny was still slightly dazed. From the early morning, from the sex yesterday, from being given a day off work to fuck some more. “It was pretty impressive from where I was sitting too. I thought that only happened in porn movies.”

Steve made a face. One Danny didn’t have a name for. “You watch porn?”

“Everyone watches porn.”

Steve shook his head. “Never have.”

There was a disconnect in Danny’s brain. He didn’t hear what he thought he heard. He couldn’t have. “Please tell me you are joking right now?” Steve looked up and tilted his head to one side. “Soldier boy has never seen porn?”

“It’s the Navy, Danny…and no, why would I have? It’s not exactly a necessity for life. You’re either into it or you’re not, and I’m not.”

“Oh, of course, silly me. Your whole life has been some kind of porn on tap movie, I’m sure. Men and women throwing themselves on your cock, begging to be pounded to within an inch of their lives. You’ve probably had random service workers stripping off their clothes as soon as they step through the door, pizza delivery guys suddenly falling to their knees and devouring your manhood.”

“I don’t know where you get these ideas about me, Danny.” Steve was looking bashful, and not particularly happy. “When have I ever given you reason to believe I sleep around? I’m sure you’ve had far more lovers than I have.” 

Danny scoffed. “I doubt that very much. I may be a lapsed Catholic, but let’s just say I didn’t lapse _that_ much.”

Steve pouted. Actually pouted, and Danny felt a touch of guilt. Steve twirled a finger in Danny’s chest hair. “And besides, this isn’t the conversation I want to have when we’re getting ready to fuck. Just us, remember. I don’t want to be reminded of past encounters. I want to be thinking of you.”

“I’m all for fucking, and I am definitely all for you only thinking of me, but this is a conversation we need to revisit because I do not believe…no, _cannot_ believe, not without further investigation, that there are many military personnel in this great country of ours who have not spent many an hour being entertained by Mrs Thumb and her four daughters—or Mr Thumb and his four sons depending on preference—to the accompaniment of a bad porn movie.”

“It’s not like I’m saying I’ve never jerked off. Just not to porn.”

“Nope, not buying it. Absolutely not. You can’t tell me those boats of yours never had porn.”

Steve sighed deeply. “Aircraft carrier, Danny, and sure there was plenty, I just never saw the appeal.”

“So, you did see it, then, out of the corner of your eye?”

“No. Why are we arguing about porn? We should be fucking.”

“You are painting whole new pictures of yourself in my head, Steven.” _Weird, innocent, naïve, pictures that don’t fit with the Super Ninja Navy SEAL image_. Danny was wondering where the mood had gone, how they’d gone from being about to have sex to this really odd conversation.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Steve was pouting again. “I’ve never seen a porno, so what? It’s not like I’m a virgin or anything.”

Danny caught Steve’s hand on its latest circuit. “Hey, watch the virgin jokes. I happen to be very proud of the fact my man cherry is intact and ready for your plucking.”

“Oh, I am too, Danno. I am too.” Steve’s smile allowed Danny to relax again. The heat had returned to his eyes and he leaned in to kiss over Danny’s neck and shoulders. 

“There you go then.” Danny lifted his head to one side to give Steve better access. “So, what shall we do this time? I’d say I’ll take you from behind but I like seeing your face.”

“On my back then.” Steve sucked in a nipple and Danny hissed.

“Missionary? Hmm, okay, why not. Let’s give it a go.” Danny patted the bed beside him. “What are you waiting for?” Danny asked when Steve hesitated.

“Yesterday…”

“Yesterday rocked my world. I’m looking forward to the rerun. Get your ass down here.”

Steve still didn’t move. “I was kind of out of it afterwards, but I thought you…I heard you…”

“Okay, look. I think we should have a new rule to prevent us from making this whole thing unnecessarily complicated and painful.” Steve stroked small worried lines over Danny’s chest. “From now on, we just say it, whatever the hell comes into our minds, however fucked up and stupid it might be, however embarrassed we are about thinking it.”

“That would be good.”

“And even if the other one laughs, it’s okay, because we know they are only laughing because they’re nervous.”

“Right.”

Danny waited and then sighed. “This is your cue to say what’s on your mind.”

“You said you loved me.” Steve blurted, not meeting Danny’s eyes. 

“I did. I distinctly remember saying it.”

“Was it just the sex talking? I mean, I get it, if it was…I just…it’s be nice to know whether…”

“See, I am glad we have this new understanding, because no, it was not the sex talking, Steven. I said it from the heart, because I do. Very much.” Steve looked at him all wide eyed and happy. “You don’t have to say it too. I’m not the kind of bf who needs to hear it every five minutes or as an echo to my own sentiments.”

“I’ve never said it to anyone.”

“I won’t hold it against you. Really, it’s fine. Actions speak louder than words and all that. Now are you going to get on your back and let me fuck you, or what?”

Steve slipped onto the bed beside Danny in one graceful move. “Such a romantic, Danny.”

Danny rolled over him and grinned. “A practical kind of romance is still romance, pumpkin.” He kissed the end of Steve’s nose. “And you should know that I love you, and I don’t care who knows. So expect more making out in front of HPD, remembering that you started it, and I will stroke you and pet you whenever I feel it necessary whilst retaining a certain level of professionalism and without making the natives restless.”

Steve grinned and reached in for a kiss. Danny was expecting sweet but instead found himself on the end of rough and passionate and for a moment he couldn’t adjust, couldn’t breathe…amazing. By the time his brain caught up with the activities, he was pushing into Steve’s body in small increments, slowly, slowly. Not such an easy path as the day before but just as glorious and god, the look on Steve’s face…Danny never wanted to forget that look, couldn’t believe he was the one to put it there on Steve’s beautiful face. Because that’s what he was in that moment…beautiful beyond compare, and Danny had always known he was a soft and gushy kind of guy but hell much more of this and he’d be a flowers and butterflies and skipping through the meadow in springtime kind of guy his heart was that full. And then he was coming, with a long, low moan, staccato movements, Steve gripping his shoulders coming with him, his own hand on his cock and wow…just, wow. 

Danny stilled. Flexed his arms and lowered himself carefully to rest over Steve, ignoring the slick between them from Steve and yes, he could get used to this. Steve kissed his neck and shoulders, unwrapped his legs from Danny’s hips and wriggled until Danny’s cock slipped out eliciting a groan from them both. Danny started to drift with Steve’s fingers running through his hair, so nice, and he sighed a deep, contented sigh, let his eyes close and just as he was letting go he heard it... 

“I love you, Danno.” Steve’s voice whisper soft against his hair and he allowed himself to tumble into his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually think for one minute either of the guys are quite so innocent. It's just how I decided to play this particular piece.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential triggers as they talk about past relationship disasters.  
> No actual non-con or dub-con stories but mention of a close call.

It was Danny’s stomach that woke him. He was ravenous. The body wrapped around him limited his stretch along with the fact they were stuck together in several places by the remnants of their recent activities. 

“Ow, Danny,” Steve grumbled. “You’re ripping my skin off.”

“I think it’s time we showered.” Danny peeled himself the rest of the way off Steve’s chest. “No sleeping before we clean up next time.”

“Agreed.” Steve made a weird shuffling wriggle dance. “My ass feels nasty. The least you can do if you’re going to unload in there, is offer me a wash cloth.”

“And you said I was a romantic.” Danny leaned in to meet Steve’s grumbling lips. He’d always been such a clean freak when it came to sex and yet with Steve…he didn’t care. Even with their current level of crustiness, he’d happily get right on with it all over again.

“Mphnmpfhtm,” Steve mumbled against his lips. His hand came up to push Danny back. “Really, we can do this in the bath.” It was Danny’s turn to grumble and Steve laughed. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, pushing Danny back on to the bed and climbing astride, “quick shower, followed by food, followed by back to bed.”

“I counter with quickie in the shower, followed by food, followed by back to bed.”

Steve pouted. “But I want to save myself to fuck you, Danno. Need to keep something to make it special for you.”

“Okay, you win.” Danny sighed and Steve dragged him off the bed and towards the bathroom. 

 

It was the perfect day to spend in bed. Too hot sunshine and intermittent downpours. Danny shivered just a little as the cool breeze from the current wave of rain swept across the lanai and ruffled his hair. His skin broke out in goose bumps and he supposed it was his own fault for lounging naked outside, but with Steve currently doing very clever things with his tongue between Danny’s legs, he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He groaned as Steve slipped his lips over Danny’s length and tried not to think about how Steve was so good at it. He whimpered when Steve popped off and crawled over him.

“What’s up?”

“Other than you leaving me with a problem?” Danny gestured to his hard-on but Steve settled over Danny’s thighs.

“Your mind wandered off somewhere,” Steve said, his hand coming up to stroke Danny’s cheek. “We agreed to say whatever came up, however stupid. I think it’s your turn to talk.”

“Can we talk after?” Danny knew it was a lost cause before he’d asked the question, and the need was already subsiding without Steve’s attention on his cock. “Okay, fine. I was thinking you were good. At that.” Danny waved his hand in the direction of his cock. “And I wondered…”

“How much cock I’ve sucked over the years?” Steve finished for him.

Danny nodded, embarrassed that he’d been so transparent.

“I’ll admit you aren’t my first.” Steve grinned. “But it isn’t as many as you’d think.”

“You know how many then?” 

Steve screwed up his face, obviously not understanding what Danny was getting at. Danny knew exactly how many cocks he’d sucked over the years—five. He also remembered that Jonny, cock number three, had sucked so many he’d lost count a few years before he’d even met Danny. Some guys just sucked a lot of cock. Danny wasn’t sure he wanted to know how many guys Steve had gone down on, but he was relieved to know he could at least still count them. 

“I’m not sure what you’re trying to say. I’ve already explained I’m not as experienced as you think I am. You’re only the second guy to fuck me, and to be honest, I’m not even sure the first one counts. We were young and it was a bit of a disaster,” Steve added in explanation. “So why would you think I’d have high numbers of blow jobs to my name?”

“Simply because you have a good technique. I guess it doesn’t need to be high numbers, just…I dunno,” Danny threw his arms in the air, “you asked what was going through my head.”

“I had one guy teach me a few things.” Steve kept his gaze on Danny’s chest. “He was older. It’s embarrassing actually, I had a bit of a crush. Turns out I wasn’t his only student.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny gripped Steve’s hand where it was tracing circles. “I really am sorry.”

Steve shrugged. “Happens a lot, right? How about you? Where did you learn your technique?”

“Same, I guess. One guy taught me most things. I was new to it and hungry so he kept me on my knees a lot.”

“You never wanted him to fuck you?”

“I did, actually, but we never got that far. I, uh…” Danny felt his face flush, he’d never told anyone what he was about to say, but he figured if anyone was going to know it should be Steve. “We had an unfortunate incident, and a bit of a falling out.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Danny played with Steve’s fingers. “I was sucking him off one time and his friend walked in. We were naked, I’d actually thought it would be the day we did the deed.”

“But?”

Danny took a deep breath. “I started to pull off, because his friend had walked in, but he held me on his cock. His friend stripped off, lubed up and put his fingers up my ass. Only time anything but me has been up there. If I hadn’t have fought them off he’d have fucked me. They both would have. Needless to say, I didn’t see him after that.”

Steve kissed Danny’s temple, stroked circles over the back of his hand. “How old were you?”

“Twenty, give or take.” _Not quite_.

“That’s awful, Danny. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Well, to be fair he didn’t know I hadn’t done it before.” Danny shrugged. “Maybe the fact we’ve both had crappy things happen is why we’re still nice and new for each other.”

“I like that idea.” The kisses were gentle, comforting, definitely lacking the passion needed to encourage Steve to finish the job he’d started. 

“Should we do something?” Danny asked, wondering whether time outside the house would be good for them both. 

“We could go for lunch, or a swim,” Steve nipped along the edge of Danny’s jaw to his ear, “or I could just take you back to bed.” He nibbled on Danny’s ear and Danny let go of a full body shudder accompanied by an unearthly groan. “So many things I want to do for you, Danny,” Steve mumbled, and just like that, Danny was back in the mood, desire snaking along his spine and pooling deep in his balls. 

“I want everything you have to offer,” Danny groaned again, taking Steve’s hand and pushing it between his legs. “I want you to fuck me, Steven. I want you to take me, make me yours.” Danny wished, in that moment, that fucking for two guys was as easy as it was for opposite sex couples. In an ideal world, Steve should have been able to line himself up and slip straight in to Danny’s body. He didn’t know whether the required prep was a good way to dial up the intimacy and stretch out the foreplay, or an inconvenience. It would have served his nerves better to go without it but given that he’d like to be able to walk afterwards he knew he’d have to go with it. 

Steve took Danny’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Steve’s bed suddenly seemed big and scary, and Danny could feel himself tense. “It’s okay, Danno,” Steve said, stroking his cheek. “I’m going to look after you.”

“I know,” Danny whispered, remembering Steve’s confession before they’d drifted off. The confession Steve probably wasn’t even sure Danny had heard. He lay back on the bed and pulled Steve over him, kissed him softly, all tenderness and patience, and then smiled. “I know.”


End file.
